landofdurnbarrowfandomcom-20200213-history
DIANNA (example chapter)
DIANNA Aurora had always been Dianna’s favorite season; she was even born on it. During Aurora the trees, bushes and flowers were full of color and you could smell the sweet scent of the flowers, you could still feel the cold and gentle winds of Noctis brushing against ones face. Aurora and Noctis were the best seasons on the city of Durnbarrow and everybody knew that, most books talked about it, talked about how beautiful the city looked. The City Durnbarrow, it was the biggest city in the North, the city was so big that it had three sections, the ‘Downtown’ a place where dwarves, elves, prostitutes and bastards could be without being discriminated, a place with the best taverns and at the same time the more dangerous ones; the ‘Main Area’ a place you could recognize really easily thanks to the enormous fountain on the middle of the city, surrounded by the houses of commoners, stores, wandering mercenaries, blacksmiths and of course the church of the Deities; the ‘Royal Area’, a giant iron gate separating the rest of the city from this area, the great Castle of Durnbarrow could still be seen even from a long distance, the smaller castles of the Great Houses of Durnbarrow extended all around this area, each one with their respective sigil and colors. But even with all the beauty of the streets and the view from the highest tower, Dianna’s favorite place was the castle gardens. This was the largest gardens eyes would ever witness, all plants radiant and full of life, humming birds feeding from its flowers, pillars and bench decorating the large garden, a fountain at one end of the same garden, but even this beautiful view was restricted and only royals and guests of the king could delight themselves with it. Dianna being daughter of a duke and lord of one of the Great Houses of Durnbarrow was allowed to come and go to that beautiful garden and that sunny aurora day was not an exception. Today she was reading a book about other towns and cities, describing them and the weather in there. “Good day, milady,” A voice interrupted her, a voice she knew very well, Dianna slowly closed her book and turned to the man. “Your grace,” Dianna bowed looking at the king, broad, fair skin, brown hair and deep blue eyes, Edward of the House Raimcourt, the royal house. “It’s a lovely day isn’t it?” Edward asked, positioning himself next to her, not facing her when he spoke. Dianna looked at him a little confused; he normally showed interest on Dianna but never spoke more than six words with her. It seemed like, he notice her stare since he looked at her for the first time. “Why are you looking at me like that?” “It’s nothing.” She quickly retorted with a smile, “It is,” she glared at the blue sky. “A lovely day,” She returned to look at him again “why do I own the pleasure of talking with you, your grace?” “Can’t a king seek the company of someone as beautiful as you, milady?” He with a smirk on his face, he had always showed an interest on her after all, since she became his mother’s Lady-in-waiting. At the age of fourteen, it had passed five years since then. They’ve both grown up, his father died and he was crowned king, and her mother became the queen regent. During those five years, Dianna became very close with Queen Marianne; the queen even wanted her to be her son’s wife, Dianna always laughed and gently declined the offer. “Of course you can your grace.” Dianna replied and gave him a smile; she clearly saw a light of happiness on his eyes but quickly disappeared. Footsteps could be clearly heard; a knight appeared and bowed to both of them, he was wearing the silver armor of the King’s Army, he was also wearing a helmet with spikes, which meant he was a Capitan of a troop. “Your majesty, your presence is needed for the council meeting.” He announced with his head still looking at the floor. “I’ll be there,” Edward said annoyed, he moved his hand “you can go now,” He turned to Dianna once more with the frown still on his face. “I’m sorry for that milady.” “There’s nothing to be sorry about” She smiled and turned her face to the way she arrived from. “I should probably go; I promise my mother I would be going with her to pray to the Deities.” “Can I escort you?” He quickly asked and cleared his throat “I mean if you want to.” “It would be a pleasure.” Edward nodded and the light on his eyes was back again, he pointed with his hand to the road of the garden and smiled “after you milady.” Dianna smiled out of courtesy and walked followed by the king who soon was next to her, the walk to the D’Andeli’s residency was long and silent, it seemed like ages for Dianna and seconds to Edward, when they arrived their goodbye was a just a bow. Once was inside the first thing she noticed was her brother standing across the room, a mocking smile on his face and a glimpse of laughter on his eyes.